O Pecado De Sesshomaru Parte I
by GueixadasTerrasdoOeste
Summary: Este youkai cometeu um pecado.


DISCLAIMERS:Tá legal, Inuyasha é um cãozinh que já tem dono, mas peguei o vira-lata mais querido do mundo emprestado da Tia Rumiko Takahashi, e coloquei o Senhor das Terras do Oeste de guarda em minha casa, só que moro em apartamento, ORO o0x? Logo, nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertecem, exceto a Natsu que fui pura invenção mesmo , e o que vão ler nunca vai virar um episódio pra tv ou capítulo de mangá.

"_Quero mudar o mundo, cruzar os céus e nada temer...Séculos passam num segundo, num brilho de um sorriso tem a força que me guia, é o paraíso..._

_Sempre em busca de uma nova emoção, atravessando a escuridão, de repente: a luz do amor ilumina o coração, tudo parece se transformar, água, o fogo, a terra e o ar, a vida ganha um novo sentido, uma nova emoção, um novo colorido..._

_Quero mudar o mundo, caminhar sem olhar pra trás, hoje eu encontrei a paz, nas asas de um sonho, não vou me perder jamais da minha mente, um novo mundo a nossa frente nada vai fazer parar se você me amar...O mundo inteiro vai mudar, é o paraíso..."_

Sengoku Jidai, 1500 

Kagome, Kagome, espere...Eu, eu posso explicar!

Inuyasha, chega! Eu vou para minha Era, a jovem colegial afirmou batendo o pé estufando o peito , estou cansada de ficar rodando por aí sem rumo, procurando os fragmentos da jóia, e o palácio do Naraku sem que consigamos fazer qualquer tipo de avanço. Ai, eu quero tanto um banho quentinho, lavar meus cabelos, trocar essa roupa imunda...Suspiro E quer saber de uma coisa, Inuyasha? Nós não temos nenhum sinal do rastro deles, há dias!

Kagome, isso só pode significar que o Naraku está preparando alguma armadilha pra nós.

Então que fique quietinho na casa da vovó Kaede até eu voltar.

**_Aquela velhota_**...O meio youkai sussurrou desgostoso.

O que foi que você disse, Inuyasha?

Ahm, ham, nada.

Oras, serão apenas três dias.E além do mais, você não precisa temer nada, não vai mais estar sozinho.

..._So...zinho..._

Ela começou a contar nos dedos: Têm a Sango, o Miroku, a Kirara, o vovô Myouga e até o Shippou!

Então como uma última tentativa de quebrar o gelo, o meio youkai se aproximou da garota, o olhar levemente entristecido, enquanto a brisa de fim de tarde afagava os longos cabelos prateados, e enfunava delicada, as folhas da Árvore Sagrada.

Mas, você sabe, amanhã...

__Eu, eu estou magoada com você, preciso de um tempo para pensar em paz_._Pausa.Sabe Inuyasha, eu não sou um tipo de brinquedo, que você usa, quando não tem nada melhor pra fazer, e depois larga assim de qualquer jeito num canto, para que eu saia gritando por você, enquanto some por aí que nem um doido varrido, correndo atrás da Kikyo. _Ai aquele vasinho de plantas ambulante..._Eu...Eu vi de novo vocês dois conversando, e a maneira como a abraçou ainda há pouco.Isso me deixou muito triste, entende?Mas tudo bem, não dá mesmo para competir com a mulher que você ama, não é?

Kagome, eu... O silêncio naquele instante era a melhor coisa a ser dita, e até mesmo ele, sabia disso.

Com um suspiro resignado Kagome se virou para um impaciente Inuyasha. Eu sei que amanhã é o primeiro dia do mês, mas eu também tenho uma vida, ou ainda não percebeu? As provas de final de ano estão chegando, e eu preciso me preocupar com meu futuro.

Ué? MAS VOCÊ JÁ VIVE NO FUTURO, KAGOME!Ele enfim perdeu a cabeça, depois de quase dez minutos de discussão, o que dentre todas as brigas até aquele momento, havia sido seu recorde de paciência.

Os dedos de Kagome então pressionaram as palmas das mãos, até que marcas vermelhas ficassem visíveis, e suas bochechas esquentassem. "_Ai, que garoto estúpido_!"Meu futuro profissional, Inuyasha, se é que nesse passo, um dia terei algum..Mas eu não sou uma meio youkai, para passar quinhentos anos explicando isso pra você.Pausa e um impulso em direção ao Poço Come OssosFui.

Kagome!!!Num gesto desesperado Inuyasha a segurou pela gola do uniforme, mas nem mesmo isso foi capaz de conter a ira de uma colegial de quinze anos, obstinada, e corajosa.

INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!Ela o fuzilou com aquele olhar, que o pobre meio youkai, sabia muito bem o que significava...

Oh, não...Não!!!Espere...Por favor, não!!!

SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Um segundo, e: Maldição!!!

INUYASHA: EPIS"DIO DE HOJE: "O PECADO DE SESSHOMARU, O GRANDE SEGREDO ENFIM REVELADO", PRIMEIRA PARTE

O silêncio da noite era profundo, nem mesmo as aves caçadoras ousavam fazer qualquer movimento naquele instante, enquanto ele se aproximava todas as criaturas inferiores sabiam que deviam se recolher a seus lugares: fossem tocas, galhas ou troncos milenares de árvores.

Apenas um leve farfalhar de botas de couro sobre a grama,seguido pelo pesado balançar de uma grotesca criatura com duas cabeças, que de maneira ainda mais assustadora carregava uma garotinha adormecida, com não muito mais de cinco ou seis anos, guiados por um peculiar anão esverdeado e servil, com olhos de lagarto e pele de anfíbio.

Senhor, ainda falta muito para chegarmos?

Não. Ele respondeu sem se virar.

Que lugar é este afinal?Nunca viemos até aqui.

Com um menear sutil de cabeça, o youkai alto e elegante se virou para o servo que o acompanhava, com ares de quem não gostaria, ou muito menos forneceria satisfações, fossem elas quais fossem. Era o bastante para que Jaken, que o seguia há quase cinqüenta anos, soubesse que era hora de se calar e prosseguir viagem, sem que novamente perturbasse os profundos pensamentos de seu mestre.

Os primeiros raios da manhã já despontavam no horizonte, e Sesshomaru, o Grande Youkai Branco, Senhor das Terras do Oeste não transparecia qualquer sinal de cansaço, ou tédio; apenas seguia, seguia para um lugar, que finalmente ele sentia era hora de rever.

Rin.

A voz soou entre suave e discreta, como se intimamente tentasse disfarçar as partículas de imagens, que há uma semana povoavam ininterruptamente os recônditos de seu ser complexo e indecifrável, ao mesmo tempo, que servia como um despertador natural para a garotinha que até o momento permanecia adormecida, somente a espera de alguma palavra de seu protetor.

Senhor, Sesshomaru? O que quer de Rin?Eufórica como a alegria de uma criança que ainda se deslumbra com o mundo, e mesmo próxima ao perigo nada teme, por sentir-se acolhida, por um espírito forte e honrado, ela se prontificou.

Poderia apanhar algumas flores para mim?Vi um jardim logo mais atrás...

Flo...Flores, senhor Sesshomaru?Jaken parecia mesmo muito confuso com aquele pedido inesperado. O senhor está certo disso?

Por acaso não fui claro?

Absolutamente senhor.

Ele não mais perdeu tempo, apenas ajudou a pequena menina a apear da criatura que lhe servia de montaria até o momento, e com o olhar perdido no infinito aguardou que a garotinha dissesse algumas palavras animadas, e partisse em sua breve aventura.

Pode esperar senhor, Rin trará as flores mais bonitas que achar.

Não. Apenas orquídeas, nada mais.

Está bem...Rin vai pegar orquídeas, Rin vai pegar orquídeas, Rin vai pegar...

Por um instante que pareceu a duração de quase toda sua vida, ele esperou, com uma impaciência nada característica que lhe transmitia uma espécie de incômodo, insatisfação, inquietação e o fazia se sentir inferior, fora de sua máscara rígida de polidez e fleuma. Era como se por fragmentos da eternidade, ele enfim reconhecesse que ainda youkai, também era vivo, e isso era o pior...O motivo de seu silêncio, e eterna perseguição de batalhas que nem mesmo grandes demônios com mais idade que ele, se atreviam enfrentar.Mas também havia o dever, cuja herança ele era responsável por resguardar, sem que houvesse outra criatura em que pudesse confiar além de si próprio.

Aqui estão suas orquídeas, senhor Sesshomaru.Rin as entregou com um novo sorriso, preenchido por dentes que agora substituíam os da primeira infância, e que por um tempo permaneceram sutis entre as lembranças daquele temível príncipe, misterioso e solitário.

Ele as apanhou com delicadeza, e súbito se permitiu uma pequena carícia de gratidão, entre os cabelos emaranhados da menina sem que palavra alguma dissesse, mas ela sabia era o suficiente, portanto novamente sorriu com ares de encantamento.

Jaken, pode levantar o acampamento aqui, mas não me espere...

Irá demorar muito desta vez, senhor?

Ainda não sei. E virando-se para Rin, completou:comporte-se.

Cuide da pequena humana, Jaken. Nada mais era preciso ser dito, pois a mensagem implícita era bastante clara: caso algo acontecesse a pueril fêmea de estimação, o servo iria pagar com a própria vida, e ele sabia disso mais do que ninguém.

Pode deixar senh...

Antes que a frase houvesse chegado ao fim, o youkai já havia tomado a direção do norte, com um pequeno maço de orquídeas na mão e as brumas da madrugada a se dissiparem em seu rastro.

Sengoku Jidai, 1450 

**__**Morra!!!

A voz sibilada do príncipe guerreiro ressoou com mais impacto que um agudo grito, aos ouvidos do imenso, e poderoso youkai com corpo de tigre, olhos de lince e face humana. Um invasor felino, e ardiloso, que ousara penetrar as Terras do Oeste, herança de honra que seu pai recentemente havia deixado após sua terrível morte em batalha, onde apenas ele, Sesshomaru, se prontificara em ajudar enquanto seu maldito meio irmão Inuyasha perseguia uma tal de Jóia de Quatro Almas...Além de uma sacerdotisa humana, que segundo ele ficara sabendo, chamava-se Kikyo; responsável pelo lacre do bastardo meio humano, meio demônio, com uma ridícula flecha no peito que o deixaria adormecido, selado a uma árvore numa aldeia longínqua pela eternidade, fora do alcance da segurança das Terras do Grande Youkai, que por infelicidade do destino havia se envolvido com uma humana, e gerado aquela criatura inferior, que ele era obrigado a tolerar como parte de seu próprio sangue.

Fui enviado para acabar com você, Sesshomaru, como o pobre Hanyou. Em breve irá ter o mesmo destino que seu pai, e a família dos Cães Youkais finalmente terá sido exterminada!

Jamais...Hai!

_Nunca enquanto viver, serei comparado aquele maldito meio youkai..._

Com um giro perfeito em torno de si mesmo, capaz de provocar uma intensa rajada de vento, seguida por uma concussão cortante, Sesshomaru chicoteou o ar, com feixes dourados que iluminaram a noite sem lua como se um grande meteoro houvesse se espatifado no chão, ou se ele, por alguma proteção sobrenatural houvesse sido envolvido pela cauda de alguma estrela cadente, que estivesse rasgando o céu, naquele exato momento.

Isso não é o bastante para ferir _Tenguromaru..._O youkai esbravejou com ira, enquanto que de suas patas emergiram uma barreira de energia, capaz de consumir e desviar o golpe de luz, emanado pelas garras afiadas do jovem príncipe. Já disse minha missão é dar cabo ao último Grande Cão do Oeste, e não me darei por satisfeito enquanto não houver arrancado sua cabeça. O monstro com quase dez metros, investiu violentamente contra o guerreiro, que ainda na forma humana, fora capaz de se esquivar saltando alto permanecendo por alguns instantes suspenso no ar.

_Se ao menos eu soubesse, onde meu pai deixou escondida a Tessaiga, poderia acabar com este Tenguromaru num único golpe..._

Quem lhe enviou, parece tê-lo instruído muito bem a meu respeito...Mas diga a seu mestre, que Sesshomaru é invencível, isto é, se depois de ferido conseguir ainda sair vivo. Com um breve estalar de dedos na mão direita, uma pequena fumaça tóxica começou a ser evaporada das longas unhas do príncipe, para numa fração de segundos se transformar numa grande e densa névoa de gases esverdeadas, letal.

Então o monstro tossiu, e pareceu se desnortear por alguns instantes, enquanto Sesshomaru novamente se erguia no ar e se preparava para dar um desfecho, àquela batalha que já durava em tempos humanos, mais de uma semana.

Ninguém invade as Terras de Meu Pai, e sai ileso, esta é a lei.

Não a que estou pronto a obedecer. Rebateu o felino, que mesmo um tanto quanto zonzo, fora capaz de aspirar a nuvem de gases e expeli-la pela boca humana como uma baforada de fogo, que por pouco, muito pouco não teria incendiado todo o corpo do belo youkai, não fosse sua incrível velocidade. Nunca ouviu falar que gatos têm sete vidas, Sesshomaru? Portanto, ainda faltam cinco, enquanto você tem apenas uma!

Então as garras do youkai cresceram a uma proporção três vezes maior do que a esperada pelo príncipe, e os vestígios da forma humana que o felino ainda trazia, imediatamente foram substituídas por uma aterradora face mitológica, do Grande Tigre da Malásia.

O silêncio de Sesshomaru, segundo a observação de seu próprio pai, que o havia treinado e preparado como um youkai superior, era sua maior arma. Uma estranha tranqüilidade possuiu todo seu ser, enquanto num instante que para olhos desatentos poderia parecer um desapropriado momento de vaidade, Sesshomaru acariciou a macia pele branca que sempre trazia presa ao ombro e que muitos, tolamente, acreditavam ser apenas parte de sua rica indumentária imaculada.

Tem razão, e de modo algum pretendo desperdiçá-la com você. Foram as últimas palavras do lorde, antes que ele soltasse ao vento a longa pelagem alva, que delicadamente arrematava ao ombro, e um assustador processo de mutação se apoderasse de seu corpo; primeiro os longos cabelos cor de prata se arrepiaram no ar, as garras tornaram-se mais longas, os olhos dourados então foram arrebatados por um vermelho intenso que os tomou inteiramente de conta, fazendo em tudo desaparecer a beleza angelical herdada de sua mãe, para que enfim assumisse as características tão temidas do Cão Branco, que um dia havia sido seu pai. As estranhas, e aparentemente inocentes marcas arroxeadas, que ele trazia na face ganharam forma de estrias, responsáveis por alongarem seu rosto, sem que o desfigurassem após o retorno a forma humana, num grande focinho de cão com dentes afiados, e um corpo gigantesco que deveria medir pelo menos quinze metros de altura.

Então o que até o momento parecia uma batalha apocalíptica, passou a não ter dimensões em palavras humanas, capazes de descreverem o que de fato acontecia naquelas terras. Os dois gigantes em suas monstruosas formas animalescas vararam os céus, com saltos que pareciam quererem ultrapassar a barreira das nuvens, em direção ao espaço desconhecido. Vales foram varridos sob suas caudas em questão de segundos, e os pequenos e pobres vilarejos assistiam assustados àquela batalha em defesa da honra, ou em troca do prêmio que seria destruir o mais poderoso Clã de toda Ásia, e do qual apenas um evidentemente sairia vitorioso.

Na traição natural felina, Tenguromaru portanto, cravou os dentes na garganta do Cão, que também era o Senhor das Terras do Oeste.A lufada de sangue que escapou do pescoço do youkai, o asfixiou prontamente, o que provocou a imediata defesa do corpo do príncipe, numa rajada de energia, capaz enfim de abalar a monstruosa forma do tigre.

_Se este for meu fim, não irei sozinho..._

Sesshomaru não pensou uma segunda vez, antes que seu corpo fosse arremessado com toda violência contra o chão, metros e metros abaixo de seus pés, ele cerrou então os olhos, e com as parcas forças que ainda lhe restavam enfiou as garras venenosas e afiadas, diretamente no coração do tigre num breve instante de relapso do felino, que num grito de dor lacinante sentiu as entranhas derreterem, ao serem consumidas pelo poderoso ácido para em seguida já vencido, Sesshomaru o retalhar em milhares de pedaços, que como fumaça foram tragados pelo vento. E assim, enfim ele se deixou abater, com os cabelos eriçados e os dentes esganiçados, antes que a escuridão total o levasse, juntamente com o desmaio.

Os pequenos pés experimentaram a temperatura da água, que naquela noite em especial, parecia muito mais fria do que o normal. O cansaço que guardara o dia inteiro enfim ia ser recompensado, pensou, então desfez o fino laço que prendia o kimono e com um breve arrepio mergulhou. Era bom se sentir livre, ainda que a solidão fosse um fato, bem como a juventude. Todavia, cada conquista tinha seu preço, e a certeza de que ninguém, nem nada iria lhe roubar a liberdade, a fazia se sentir mais confiante, do que qualquer outra moça de sua idade.

O meu destino só pertence a mim. Ela sorriu, e se deixou afundar por um instante no lago, até que emergisse praticamente junto á margem, e tranqüila começasse a se lavar...

"..._Se eu tivesse o que eu queria ter, trocaria tudo por você, só você..._

_Os meus dias são tristes e sem cor, sem o seu calor tudo é dor solidão..."_

Um par de olhos imediatamente se abriu.

__Essa voz...É, é de uma humana_..._Ele sussurrou, enquanto ao fundo uma jovem, sem fazer idéia do risco que corria, continuava cantarolando algo, que até então lhe parecia indecifrável.

"_...Fecho os meus olhos e vejo você , sempre o Sol do meu Céu..._

_Sorrindo pra mim com toda sua luz..."_

Mas como?... Ele se perguntava intimamente, enquanto ainda ferido, e recostado a uma grande pedra sentia cada vez mais próxima, a presença da jovem, bem como sua essência de fêmea humana. Esse cheiro...Eu nunca havia sentido assim de perto, tão forte.

"_...Nos meus sonhos vou sempre ter você, seu sorriso é o que me faz viver..._

_Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim...Seu sorriso, lindo até o fim..."_

Afinal, o que está acontecendo comigo?...Sinto-me inebriado...Creio que ainda esteja fraco, é isso, só pode ser.Todavia a razão fora inferior ao instinto de defesa naquele instante, portanto, por um momento que somente mais tarde, muito mais tarde ele seria capaz de compreender que havia sido o responsável por toda a sua descrença no mundo em que vivia, bem como o definitivo isolamento em seu silêncio, muito mais do que como mero cativo numa prisão infernal, ele se deixou observa-la. Observar uma humana, tola, frágil, e que se dependesse dele, estaria prestes a morrer.

Ela se levantou praticamente no mesmo instante em que Sesshomaru com um suspiro de exaspero desviou o olhar.

Lua nova.Ele a ouviu dizer para a noite, que começava a despontar com inúmeras estrelas, num céu de verão.

_Preciso mata-la, não pode saber que estou aqui, ferido, fraco...Mas, mas não sei se sou capaz mesmo ainda de me levantar, se ao menos esta mulher..._

O pensamento do youkai não chegou ao fim, pois todo o ar pareceu sufoca-lo naquele minuto, muito mais do que o golpe que mal se fechara no pescoço, ao senti-la a apenas dez passos da pedra, na qual havia se recostado há cerca de três dias.

Ai! Ela se assustou, ao perceber que alguém, muito provavelmente algum bandido estivesse ali escondido. Com o kimono apenas cobrindo seu corpo, e sem ao menos se preocupar em vesti-lo de uma maneira mais coerente, ela se aproximou. Primeiro espichando a cabeça para além da pedra, onde pôde identificar tratar-se não de um bandido pelas roupas caras que usava, mas talvez algum rico senhor feudal que havia sido ferido, e deixado ali naquele lugar de ninguém, para morrer aos poucos...Tem alguém aí, não é?

Não chegue mais perto mulher, se não quiser morrer.

Porquê, se não lhe fiz nada de errado? Ela perguntou ainda segurando o kimono contra os seios, enquanto o corpo molhado a fazia se arrepiar de frio, e os cabelos úmidos, levemente rebeldes e muito longos, davam a ela a súbita aparência de uma pequena bruxa das águas, muito mais que uma reles humana.

Simplesmente porque este é o meu desejo.

Ela não obedeceu, e muito menos respondeu, apenas adiantou dois passos, suficientes então para poder enfim descobri-lo gravemente ferido, ainda que a posição deitada, denotasse algum tipo de conforto.

Afaste-se, já disse.

Mas já era tarde demais, a teimosa humana que o havia deixado entontecido minutos atrás, encontrava-se agora próximo o bastante, para que com apenas um golpe de suas garras, ele a fizesse em migalhas.

Está tão ferido. Eu, eu posso ajuda-lo. Conheço muito bem as ervas, e já salvei centenas de vidas.

Não preciso de sua ajuda. E se fosse inteligente, me obedeceria imediatamente, e sairia daqui neste exato instante.

E deixa-lo aqui, assim? Definitivamente não. Ela se abaixou tão absorta estava, que o kimono escorregou um pouco mais, revelando a curva dos ombros e as pernas delgadas. Al...Alguém pode está-lo procurando senhor, e tenho uma cabana logo mais adiante, poderia ficar escondido em minha casa até que...

Mulher faz idéia de quem eu seja? Melhor, do que eu seja? Sesshomaru pareceu perder a paciência por um momento, para no segundo seguinte, recuperar a fleuma com um suspiro longo.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça negativamente, com um ar tão puro, e inocente que ele decidiu que seria total perda de tempo mata-la. Mesmo que isso significasse adiar a vontade quase insaciável, de suprir suas necessidades de youkai naquele exato minuto.

Não sei, e não me importa. Mas vou dizer quem sou eu. Ela sorriu, e fosse obra de algum demônio inferior e ele descobriria quem, a lua de repente se descortinou iluminando um rosto feminino pouco mais que adolescente, com cílios longos como ele jamais havia visto numa criatura humana, faces afogueadas de surpresa e sobrancelhas arqueadas, que curiosas lhe emprestavam um ar de candura angelical. Daquelas que os youkais ouvem falar em histórias desde pequenos, e que na verdade jamais teriam a graça de conhece-las, pois pertenciam ao reino de _Amateratsu_, proibido a demônios, e mais: demônios do sexo masculino, como era o caso dele. Chamo-me Natsu, e como sei que o Senhor destas Terras nunca pisou os pés aqui, eu tomo de conta deste lugar como se fosse meu.

_Seu, oras? Quanta insolência tem esta criaturinha miúda._

E como sabe de tudo isso?

Novamente ela apenas sorriu, mais tranqüila, suficiente para dar-lhe as costas por um instante, como prova de total confiança, e enfim enfiasse os braços entre as largas mangas do kimono lilás, quase transparente sob o reflexo da lua.

Dei o nome de "Meu Paraíso".

Não foi o que lhe perguntei. Sesshomaru se empertigou e tentou se levantar um pouco mais, ela fez menção de ajuda-lo a melhor se acomodar, mas mudou de idéia ao vir o brilho dourado no olhar do misterioso visitante.

Sou dona do meu próprio destino, e costumo responder apenas àquilo que me interessa, não temo ninguém, nem nada. Nada, entendeu bem?

_Que mulher estranha..._

__Disse que o "Senhor" destas terras nunca esteve por aqui...

Sim.

E se de repente ele viesse, sem avisar, e?...

Eu diria humildemente: olá, sou Natsu.Uma serva sua, meu senhor.

Ele é um youkai. Sesshomaru começou a jogar, para ver que rumo àquela insólita conversa iria um amante do xadrez ele sentia-se em pleno tabuleiro sem peças, mas com uma interessante adversária a ser vencida. Quanta ironia, era obrigado a admitir.

Um jovem e poderoso youkai, Natsu corrigiu num sorriso,dizem que o mais belo de todos.

_Ou estou ficando louco, ou esta humana acredita estar flertando comigo?!?Isso simplesmente não pode estar acontecendo, não pode; deve ser algum tipo de armadilha que prepararam pra mim.Mas não sou tolo a ponto de cair assim tão facilmente._

__Bem, eu lhe ofereci ajuda. Ela sussurrou num tom entre honesto e despretencioso, já se virando para tomar o destino da cabana, e deixar o estranho em sua pedra como aparentemente ele desejava: abandonado a própria sorte. Posso mais tarde lhe trazer um pouco de comida e água se quiser. Não muita coisa, pois estive fora vários dias, e estou com poucos suprimentos. Também tenho alguns medicamentos se precisar, este corte em sua garganta já está seco, mas pode deixar uma cicatriz muito feia...O que realmente seria uma pena, há de convir.

Não preciso de nada disso. Não sinto fome, sede, e nem permito que usem coisas em mim que eu não reconheça o cheiro.

Entendo.

Entende? Ele tentou prende-la com o olhar, mais confuso, perplexo, e surpreso que o da própria garota que praticamente o estava tirando do sério, mais do que alguém houvera sido capaz de fazer até então, Sesshomaru admitiu relutante.

Bem, eu já vou indo. Mas não estarei longe, senhor...

Ela já havia se afastado o bastante, quando enfim ouviu a primeira coisa amigável sendo dita dos lábios daquele homem, que parecia tão indefeso naquele momento, e que ao mesmo tempo guardava em torno de si uma encantadora áurea de mistério e fascínio.

Ham...Pausa, parecia tão estúpido e difícil ser cortês com uma criatura inferior....Aquilo que estava fazendo, aquele som, a melodia...Obrigado por ter me acordado, já era hora.

Percebi.Apenas outro sorriso, e: _Ja ne._

Cerrando os olhos Sesshomaru se deixou suspirar em paz. Em paz? Mentira, sua mente sempre tão plácida, não parava de trabalhar, tão intrigado estava com aquela criatura: que sem armas, artimanhas, ou qualquer outro artifício havia sido capaz de enfrenta-lo, combate-lo, e simplesmente partir de seu alcance incólume, como se ele nada fosse.Nada.

Na-t-su. Num suspiro ele adormeceu, adormeceu mais profundo do que jamais se lembrara.

A densa floresta que circundava o pedaço de vale escondido entre duas montanhas escarpadas, margeadas por uma mata praticamente virgem, com cascatas gêmeas em formato de degraus que escorriam para um lago cristalino, servia como uma espécie de barreira natural entre o mundo exterior e aquele resquício de paz, num país arrasado meio a guerras civis e invasões sucessivas, conservando-o ileso dos olhares curiosos e devastadores.

Um esconderijo perfeito, para alguém que quisesse simplesmente passar despercebido, recuperar-se ou apenas descansar de duras batalhas por um tempo, sem que ao menos deixasse qualquer sinal de vida para o resto do mundo, como era o caso dele.

Ao fundo, um vulcão extinto há séculos era a base do leito para duas pequenas piscinas térmicas, que sopravam vapor o dia inteiro, um pomar pouco diversificado mas suficiente para alimentar pequenas criaturas, também podia ser encontrado logo mais adiante na saída da floresta.

Uma forte serração cobria grande parte da mata durante todo o tempo, o que criava uma ilusão de impenetrabilidade, portanto uma excelente rota de fuga para adversários desconhecidos. Enfim, a humana tinha razão, era um pedaço do paraíso. Sesshomaru desconfiava que apenas youkais inferiores, ou criaturas sobrenaturais sem importância habitassem aquele vale, além da estranha donzela de cabelos revoltos e olhos cinzentos quase aguados, uma definição nada comum era verdade, mas a que melhor encontrara para tentar defini-los se isto fosse possível.

Todavia ainda não havia compreendido a razão de seu pai simplesmente ter desprezado aquele local, sem ao menos ter tido a preocupação de traceja-lo nos mapas do palácio, como mais uma entre tantas das vastas propriedades que juntas formavam os domínios das Terras do Oeste; afinal não restava dúvida, de que não se tratava de um território estrategicamente dispensável, como outras regiões sem importância as quais ele havia conhecido razoavelmente bem, durante suas intermináveis jornadas em rondas de vigília.

Existia um mistério por trás daquilo tudo e ele iria descobrir.

Quando amanheceu, percebeu que apenas aves de pequeno porte se atreviam a caça, enquanto os falcões em ninhos altos no topo das montanhas simétricas, davam a impressão de eternamente resguardarem o vale de intrusos.

Contudo o que mais o atraía, era o silêncio, ninguém para perturba-lo além de...

Um súbito e infernal som de madeira sendo cortada.

Do nada, um machado manejado por alguém pouco hábil, o despertou de seu devaneio acordado. Algo como som de galhas se partindo ao leu, com as folhas ralando umas nas outras, e que produziam a ouvidos apurados um chiado irritante de texturas ásperas se esfregando sem parar. Era o inferno. E não podia ser mais ninguém.

_Mulher._

Tão repentino como começou o som do cortar de lenha se dissipou, para há cerca de trezentos metros, com os cabelos presos para o alto num lenço, além de um estranho costume curto, amarrado entre as pernas surgir a garota da noite anterior. Numa força estranha, escondida por trás da fragilidade aparente, Natsu carregava num braço um machado que deveria ser praticamente de seu tamanho, e numa armação de bambu improvisada presa aos ombros, ela arrastava pelo menos uma dezena de achas de lenha, bem como um balaio repleto de ervas preso ao pescoço e amarrado a cintura.

Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele acharia no mínimo esquisito, mas inexplicavelmente a independência de uma jovem, capaz de suportar todo aquele peso e aparatos sozinha, lhe pareceu mais do que natural, banal até. E de certa forma ela até se movia com alguma agilidade, era difícil acreditar, mas ao menos uma criatura inferior parecia poder dar conta de si mesma, sem que fosse preciso a ajuda de divindades ou demônios para as proteger de guerras, invasões ou ataques repentinos.

Mas o que raios estou pensando?

Ao menos ela havia compreendido a mensagem da noite anterior, e passara por ele, sem sequer relancear-lhe um olhar, isto provava que apesar de teimosa, ela deveria ter algum juízo afinal.

Esses malditos ferimentos, estão demorando mais do que o normal, tenho que arrumar um jeito de sarar logo e sumir deste lugar. Já fiquei aqui tempo ço a me aborrecer.

Todavia ele não era um reles youkai com instintos assassinos estúpidos sem propósito, matava a sangue frio e gostava, sentia prazer até. No entanto não era um ignorante, admirava a beleza com olhos frios e críticos, mas racionais o suficiente para reconhece-la quando ela realmente existia. E entre tantas viagens aos confins do Japão, e terras longínquas, ele jamais havia visto paisagem mais singela, simples e fascinante que aquela. Era capaz de apostar que da montanha mais ao sul podia-se divisar o mar, razão da brisa suave constante, que mesmo um tanto quanto quebrada pela altitude das barreiras de pedra, conseguiam ultrapassar por pequenas brechas as montanhas, oferecendo aquela atmosfera sempre amena em pleno verão.

E havia mais, ele tinha certeza, apenas ainda não descobrira o que, que fazia o "Meu Paraíso" realmente dar impressão de algum vale legendário, esquecido por alguma divindade celestial.

Uma tarde se passou, a noite caiu, e ele estava em paz, a mulher não viera perturba-lo novamente. Talvez ele a matasse quando se recuperasse, era de sua índole, ou talvez permitisse que ela continuasse levando sua vida medíocre e solitária naquele éden que era seu; até que algum outro youkai fizesse o serviço por ele, ou não, ainda iria decidir. Por hora o que apenas desejava, era pensar, pensar já que seu meio irmão estava lacrado pela eternidade, numa forma de conseguir a coisa que mais desejava na vida: a espada poderosa feita com o canino de seu pai, que num enigma deixado em pergaminho, oferecia um mapa a ser desvendado numa grande charada_:"onde os olhos alcançam mas não se pode ver"_, era tudo o que ele tinha, além de tempo, séculos se quisesse ser mais exato.

O sol nasceu, se pôs e ele ainda permanecia estagnado, não mais por se sentir tão debilitado, que o impedisse de viajar de volta a seu castelo. Mas porque algo, uma força inexplicável ele sentia: o prendia ali naquele lugar. Uma falta de vontade mesmo de se mover, apenas descansar. Era invencível, mas como detinha forma humana, também compartilhava de algumas necessidades como o sono. Talvez houvesse se desgastado em demasia na última luta ao lado de seu pai, onde indubitavelmente se empenhara em dobro, visto que Inuyasha não dera ares da sua graça no momento em que mais precisara.E logo em seguida as batalhas em defesa das Terras, a expulsão dos exércitos invasores da China e Coréia, que por acreditarem o Grande Cão Branco morto, a fortaleza tornar-se-ia mais frágil; tudo isso ele sabia, e aprendera em anos de treino, dedicação e estudos, consumiam forças, mesmo as de um youkai poderoso como ele. E a Lua Cheia, fase em que melhor suas energias se organizavam, ainda estava longe, portanto este parecia ser o motivo mais plausível, para toda aquela apatia e letargia momentâneas.

Na manhã do terceiro dia ele enfim se levantou, o ferimento seco, estava praticamente fechado e em breve não lhe deixaria qualquer cicatriz. Suas forças quase totalmente restabelecidas, e começava a sentir fome, fome de youkai que somente em seu próprio código de ética era satisfeito com o sangue de outro youkai. Humanos, ele particularmente não gostava, além de vulgares lhe tiravam o prazer da caça que tanto apreciava.

Preciso reparar minha armadura. Observou ao procurar a própria imagem no lago cristalino, e foi surpreendido por outro reflexo na mesma superfície tranqüila, que com a incidência da luz o fazia parecer um grande espelho natural.

A humana.

Oi, ela disse simplesmente, ao vê-lo num salto perfeito pular sobre a pedra alta e pontiaguda e fitá-la pela primeira vez, com um ar que não trazia desprezo ou estranheza.

Natsu, com um kimono rosa muito caro até, para uma jovem que vivia sem dinheiro numa cabana abandonada, sentada com os pés para trás no meio de um orquidário que visivelmente, havia sido plantado como um pequeno jardim particular, trançava três orquídeas em tom púrpura numa delicada ikebana.

Não gosto de flores, prefiro as orquídeas que apesar da aparência frágil guardam dentro de si um traço selvagem de liberdade, não concorda?

Ele mal piscou, permaneceu imóvel na pedra, em pé e com um olhar de quem fora pego de surpresa roubando uma fruta.

_Roubando uma fruta? Que espécie de pensamento é esse?_

Natsu se levantou, o kimono de seda arrastando em seu rastro, então ela puxou um véu que lhe cobriu o rosto por inteiro, mas incapaz de esconder as longas tranças cruzadas sob metade do cabelo solto, presas com uma única orquídea.Apanhou um barquinho e sem nada dizer, se agachou junto ao lago e colocou o arranjo em que viera trabalhando na água, e o observou singrar o lago até que finalmente atingisse a queda d ´água.

Foi a vez de Sesshomaru perguntar alguma coisa. Aquela criatura era tão peculiar, cada dia diferente. Desconfiava se tratar de alguma bruxa, ou mesmo de um youkai disfarçado; não isto não podia ser, o cheiro de humana era inconfundível, quem sabe uma meio youkai? Essa sim talvez fosse uma hipótese!

O que isto significa?

Ela puxou o véu, e de onde estava se virou para o príncipe com um olhar lânguido, que em nada escondia uma tristeza profunda, muito antiga, mas que claramente já havia criado cicatrizes.

Aniversário das mortes de meu pai, minha mãe, e meu irmão. Com licença...

Estou partindo. Disse sem pensar muito menos sem entender porque.

_Sayonara._

Pensei que ia dizer como da outra vez: _Ja ne._

Por qual motivo?Sei que nunca mais o verei de novo.

E gostaria?

O senhor, gostaria? Ela dessa vez não sorria, brincava ou flertava, estava apenas séria. Parecia falar a verdade.

Não admito que me respondam perguntas, com outras perguntas, mulher.

Já lhe disse que sou dona do meu próprio destino, e ninguém ou nada ela frisou a última palavra com certa empáfia, orgulho, e algo mais, irá me destituir deste direito que tão arduamente conquistei.

Nem mesmo eu? Ele afiou as garras por dentro das longas mangas, como que se preparando para o ataque.

Tente.

Ele saltou da pedra, os cabelos se espalharam no ar, e mais rápido que um piscar de olhos ele estava com Natsu segura em seus braços meio deitada, com os cachos escorregando sobre as orquídeas, e um olhar tranqüilo de quem não temia a morte.

Vamos, faça-me este favor senhor.

O-o quê? Podia ser inacreditável, mas ali sob a luz do sol e do céu sem nuvens, ele titubeou. Limitando-se a apertar a seda do kimono da jovem, e a derrubar no chão em seguida.

Mate-me. Ela insistiu.

Corra. Antes que eu mude de idéia, foi a vez dele se virar para o lago, o que diabos estava acontecendo? Teria ele sido abatido por alguma maldição? Ou seu coração irascível havia sido envenenado pelo youkai gigante da Malásia?Sou um assassino por natureza, será que ainda não percebeu, mulher?

Vamos, siga em frente, e me presenteie com o que melhor sabe fazer...

Tenho meu próprio código de honra: só combato adversários que estejam à minha altura, ou quando a necessidade fala mais alto, o que ainda não é o caso.

Então também é um samurai.

Na verdade não obedeço mais a um senhor. Era uma meia verdade.

Sesshomaru se virou, respirou fundo, mais do que pretendia até, e perguntou: não tem medo de mim?

Não. Ela sorriu, enquanto enrolava o kimono na altura das coxas alvas, e entrava no lago até quase os joelhos. Pensei que ia partir de imediato.

Também sou dono do meu destino e...

Por um instante, um instante que humano algum poderia ter percebido, ele viu a superfície sempre tão plácida do lago se encapelar, para no segundo seguinte Natsu ser tragada com violência para o fundo do lago, sem que ela houvesse sido capaz de ao menos emitir um grito de dor.

Natsu!!! Foi Sesshomaru quem se exasperou, e imediatamente se atirou na água, que havia se tornado turva como que totalmente embebida em sangue.

Com a destreza de um exímio nadador ele mergulhou fundo, e a encontrou presa entre algas que a seguravam como verdadeiros tentáculos em volta do pescoço, e dos braços abertos em cruz.

A palidez que trazia no rosto, já denotava traços de morte por afogamento, mas isso não era o pior; uma youkai com cabelos de musgo, seios desnudos, rabo de peixe e dentes afiados parecia pronta a devora-la, quando enfim se dera conta da presença de Sesshomaru logo atrás de sua horrenda anatomia.

Um cardume de peixes de imediato formou uma barreira, que o impediu de mais se aproximar da jovem, que mesmo a beira da morte se debatia num espírito forte e combativo de sobrevivência.

_Preciso fazer algo, e já..._

Seria impressão ou ela havia sorrido, apenas um leve ar?Mas ainda assim um sorriso?

Não, não era impressão, Natsu estava sorrindo para ele, Sesshomaru!

Nunca humano ou youkai havia feito aquilo, daquela maneira, de confiança e admiração, mais: gratidão! Isso era novo, novo demais para ele e muito difícil de aceitar, quase impossível. No entanto havia-no feito se sentir bem subitamente, o que era o mais estranho, e surpreendente de tudo.

E com as energias redobradas, varreu o cardume de peixes como se fossem enfeites de origami.

E ele atacou, a sereia era fraca, seria breve. Todavia o lorde também sabia que cada minuto submerso para um humano, era um instante a menos de vida e fôlego, portanto essa era a sua verdadeira preocupação naquele minuto.

_Nunca defendi uma humana, e não será na primeira vez, que irei me permitir perde-la para uma youkai inferior!_

_Morra!!!Ele pensou como seu habitual grito de guerra. _

Não seria sua primeira batalha dentro d´água, mas os movimentos ficavam retardados, ainda mais porque não havia tido tempo de se despir da pesada armadura, e indumentária que sempre usava.

A sereia horrenda com rosto enrugado, dentes longos e cabelos esverdeados, bem que tentou enreda-lo...Mas como o príncipe havia percebido desde o primeiro instante, aquela criatura não passava de uma youkai com forma única, portanto um ser muito inferior.

De fato, ela mais tentava se defender do que combater Sesshomaru, pois sabia que não teria chance alguma, se investisse diretamente contra ele em batalha aberta. Portanto, resolveu usar a jovem como escudo, visto que claramente o youkai estava ali para resgata-la e protege-la de um final trágico.

_Esta youkai deve pensar que somos amantes.Maldita!_

O monstro então apertou os tentáculos em torno do pescoço da donzela, e...

_Não tenho tempo pra divagações!_

Com um giro em forma de torvelinho, ou pequeno tufão, Sesshomaru arrancou a cabeça da sereia enquanto com a outra garra cortava em pedacinhos as algas do lago que serviam de correntes para Natsu. E assim, nadando num ritmo que um humano poderia suportar, ele emergiu com a jovem as portas da morte, arrastada em gancho pelo pescoço, até que estivessem seguros à beira do lago.

O que faço agora? Ele pareceu atordoado por um instante, os cabelos pingando no rosto, o corpo envolto em sangue e algas, e uma garota quase morta em seus braços.

_Pense, raciocine._

Então Sesshomaru pensou, raciocinou, e começou a bombear a água dos pulmões da jovem.

Mas tudo aquilo parecia um esforço inútil.

Ele tentou uma.

Duas.

Três vezes...

Na quarta já havia desistido, e se preparava para fazer a única coisa, que jamais ousara sonhar em toda sua vida...Quando enfim ela acordou sorrindo meiga, com os lábios do príncipe, praticamente recostados aos seus.

Obrigada, ela disse, e sem esperar o que viria depois, ele sentiu o toque da mão direita dela afagar as marcas em par na face esquerda. Tão bonito...Sussurrou, e adormeceu.

_Não pense que eu iria permitir que me tirassem o prazer de mata-la, Natsu, seu destino não mais lhe pertence._.._Agora ele é meu, sua vida é minha._

A persiana artesanal permitia, que um pouco de luz penetrasse na cabana, que apesar de pequena era limpa e bem cuidada. Ela ainda tentava se recordar como havia conseguido chegar até ali, mas nenhum pensamento lhe ocorria naquele momento, além de uma vaga impressão de ter sido carregada pelo misterioso forasteiro, que teria invadido seu pequeno universo, deixando-a repousando enrolada no _futon._

Mas parecia tão inacreditável, que houvesse sido o estranho quem a teria trazido de volta para casa, que quando ainda entontecida, com náuseas se ergueu apalpando as paredes de madeira,identificou a silhueta silenciosa recostada a varanda da cabana, Natsu sentiu como se uma flecha de fogo houvesse enfim trespassado seu coração.

Será ele...? O pensamento breve lhe ocorreu rasgando a mente em dois. Equilibrando-se como podia, e tentando esquecer a terrível experiência, pelo qual passara ainda naquela manhã, Natsu abriu a cortina, e saiu para aspirar o ar da tarde, que cedia lugar a um crepúsculo vermelho e alaranjado.

Dizem que somente no Japão o sol tem esta aparência.

É verdade.

Foi você quem me trouxe até aqui. Era uma afirmativa, não uma pergunta. Contudo nem youkai, nem humana se atreviam a trocarem olhares naquele instante, as atenções voltadas ao pôr do sol no horizonte.

Resolvi que vou deixa-la viver um pouco mais.

Sorriso.

Então já vai?

Não há mais nada que me prenda neste lugar. Tenho obrigações.

Eu sei.

Sabe?

Go-gostaria de dar-lhe algo, foi de meu pai, estive bordando nos últimos três dias; desde a noite em que nos vimos pela primeira vez no lago. Suspiro breve. Sei que pode parecer um tanto inútil, para um, ela ia dizer "ser", lorde de sua estirpe... Mas para que algum dia se lembre de Natsu, bem como deste lugar, iria significar muito pra mim se ficasse com ele.

O quê?

Sesshomaru era incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, uma humana pedindo que Ele se lembrasse dela, e usasse algo que ela lhe fizera?Iria ganhar um regalo? Alguém estava lhe pregando uma peça, não havia outra explicação.

Espere um instante, que eu vou buscar, volto já.

Mas ele não esperou, ao invés disso aguçado por uma curiosidade quase juvenil, entrou junto com a donzela na pequena cabana, e a viu abrir um baú de vime de onde retirou uma linda faixa de seda amarela, com rebuscados padrões bordados em azul turquesa.

Os olhos dourados ficaram admirados, ainda mais quando ela gentilmente se aproximou, e novamente Sesshomaru se sentiu inebriado com aquele cheiro que ele não entendia a razão, mas o fascinava terrivelmente, e o envolveu pela cintura sobre a armadura num complicado laço, responsável por enriquecer ainda mais as vestes do youkai nobre.

Tenho que admitir: sou vaidoso, este é meu maior defeito.

Ela riu, e teve a impressão de tê-lo visto fazer o mesmo.

Não é sem propósito.É a cri...Quero dizer, o homem mais belo que já vi em toda minha vida.

_E você a única humana a altura de servir a um youkai superior._

_­_

Desconversou: Disse que pertenceu a seu pai... Sesshomaru começou a investiga-la, na tentativa de descobrir que mistérios aquela criatura guardava, e que tanto a diferenciava de todas as outras que havia conhecido e se alimentado.

Ele foi um grande samurai, fiel a um poderoso youkai, muito influente e dono destas terras.

_Meu pai?!?_

Mas você disse, mulher, que ele havia morrido no mesmo dia que sua mãe e irmão.

É verdade, há oito anos.

_Oito anos_...Pensou lentamente, até que _batalha em Kamakura._

Ele morreu em Kamakura defendendo o clã do Imperador. Ela confirmou o que Sesshomaru já havia deduzido. O nome dele era Shigamori Shinta, dizem que morreu tentando defender meu irmão, eu como ainda era muito pequena permaneci aqui no lago...Mas minha mãe também versada na arte da espada, disfarçada como guerreiro e incapaz de se separar de meu pai, aliou-se ao poderoso séqüito do youkai, e morreu tentando vingar as suas mortes.

Como ficou sabendo de tudo isso?

Sesshomaru também participara daquela batalha, todavia sua obrigação não era atacar o exército inimigo, e sim resguardar o Imperador. Portanto, detalhes como samurais mortos em combate não eram de seu interesse, ou muito menos de sua alçada.

Por uma sacerdotisa, uma jovem muito bonita e gentil, que me trouxe uma carta que me assegurava por bravura e honra de meus parentes, que para sempre este lugar estaria assegurado a mim enquanto vivesse, desde que eu mantivesse segredo de sua existência e jamais me casasse.

Ela guardava uma estranha pedra, esférica, lisa e brilhante e jamais me esquecerei do rosto dela. Ouvi dizer que também morreu há poucos dias.

_Kikyo..._

_Então mesmo que eu queira, nada poderei fazer contra esta mulher. Não irei de encontro às ordens de meu pai. Ela permanecerá segura aqui.Enfim as coisas começam a fazer sentido._

E...Ela teve uma visão quando esteve em Meu Paraíso, creio que por causa da _Jóia de_...

_Quatro Almas_. Sesshomaru completou, e isto, portanto, explicava a magia daquele lugar afinal.

Orou durante certo tempo junto ao lago, e me disse algo que...

Os olhos de Natsu ganharam um brilho diferente, e lágrimas invadiram o rosto meigo, enquanto tímida ela se virara para a parede com a face lívida escondida entre as mãos.

Sesshomaru estava sem reação, seu pai havia feito uma promessa àquela humana, o que indiretamente o tornava responsável por ela. No entanto ela chorava, e isso o incomodava mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento, estava tudo muito confuso.

Que? Ele tentou faze-la desfiar o novelo até o fim.

Que um dia eu me apaixonaria por um youkai, isto a assustou muito, a ponto de faze-la desmaiar junto à mesma pedra em que ficou repousando todos esses dias. Contudo, não foi capaz de me contar o resto da premonição, muito menos o que aconteceria depois...Apenas disse que eu deveria ter extremo cuidado com estranhos, e que aprendesse a me defender contra humanos, e demônios.

Uma profecia? Não, não podia ser com ele.Deveria haver algum equívoco, e ele terminaria com aquela peça teatral naquele exato minuto: Vou ficar com seu presente, Natsu. O príncipe sem querer novamente havia-na chamado pelo nome. Mas partirei agora mesmo.

Sem se virar ele saiu da cabana, ela tentou ainda segui-lo, mas parecia que o youkai simplesmente havia desaparecido no ar, indo ressurgir apenas próximo ao lago...Portanto, impossível de alcança-lo naquelas condições.

Senhor... Ela sussurrou desabando em lágrimas, enquanto lá fora sem avisar, uma chuva violenta começava a cair.

CONTINUA...

"_Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção,_

_Procurando luz até encontrar...Eu caminho sempre, com você..._

_Agora aqui fundo, nessa densa floresta, certamente despertou o que estava escondido_

_Dentro do meu coração...No Ritmo, do tempo, talvez voarei, mais uma vez..._

_Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção,_

_Procurando luz até encontrar...Eu caminho sempre, com você..."_

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: A RETALHADORA

Copyright. All Rights Reserved For Rumiko Takahashi and TELEVIX.

STARRING

INUYASHA SESSHOMARU-SAMA JAKEN –SAMA KIKYO-DONO

HIGURASHI KAGOME SHINOMORI NATSU RIN-CHAN TENGUROMARU


End file.
